During the working of the crane or the outfitting process, the load moment limiting monitors the load moment currently applied in terms of defined limit values that are generally kept in corresponding carrying load tables. Therefore, prior to each use of the crane, necessary data and operating mode information of the crane has to be entered into the crane control system in order to provide a suitable carrying load table for the load moment limiting.
Thus far, crane control systems are known that have an entry and display unit for entering the required data. The crane operator first determines a required entry parameter and then obtains from the crane control system a list with all possible setups for the crane via the display unit. The list provided must be scrolled through for the desired setup, and after the desired setup is found, it is adopted by a user confirmation as the input for the parameter being configured. This process is repeated until all required parameters have been properly set.
Possible parameters are, for example, the length of the telescoping jib or lattice jib of a crane and information about crane accessories, the ballast, the crane bracing or the crane turning zone. The number of setups for each individual parameter is variable and can sometimes take on very high values. For example, a suitable selection of setups must be provided for each possible crane configuration. In particular, broad configuration possibilities exist for the jib system, since differently dimensioned lattice pieces can be combined in different lengths and consequently the number of possible setups provided for a parameter can quickly increase.
Such crane control systems assume that all listed parameters or setups have to be clicked through until the required value is displayed for the setup. But this procedure is very cumbersome and time-consuming.
After all required parameters have been given the appropriate setup, the data transfer is initiated by the crane control system when the entry key is activated, and the appropriate carrying load table is searched for by using the selected parameter combination. In this connection, it is conceivable that no table exists for the entered setups. In this case, the crane control system generates an error message and the crane operator is asked to enter all setups once again.